hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Hina Fuuma
'Hina Fuuma '(風魔 陽菜 Fuuma Hina) is Kinji Tohyama's amica and Lezzad student at Tokyo Butei High School. She is also rumored to be a descendant of a famous ninja lineage, presumably Fuma Kotaro. She also recognizes Kinji as her master and lord, the master that ninjas would serve. Because of how difficult it is to find someone worthy of serving in the modern day, her family encourages Fuuma to continue her service to Kinji.Volume 30 Appearance Fuuma has white skin, waist long, black hair tied up in a pony tail and held by a white ribbon. She also wears a red long muffler around the neck, a fundoshi for underwear, and traditional ninja garb. According to Kinji, she usually goes bra less. Fuuma's face is usually covered by a mask. She always wears shorts under her skirt and doesn't really have a scent to conceal her presence. Personality During battle Fuuma is shown to be formidable, but outside of battle she's a bit ditsy and easy to fool. An example of this was when Kinji fell on top of her after pulling her out of hole she dug and manage to be tricked into thinking it was training. Background Fuuma took a liking to the portrayal of traditional ninjas in movies and T.V. when she was a kid. Ever since then, she would insist on acting like a traditional ninja, a behavior that got her ostracized when she was in middle school. To cope with this, Fuuma used violence to subdue anybody that laughed at her. This had led her to having a reputation as a scary first-year when she and Kinji were in middle school. During middle school, Fuuma and Kinji had a practice spar where he was coincidentally in Hysteria Mode and had subdued her like a kid. Ever since then, she holds a huge respect to Kinji and calls him "Master" to his annoyance. Other than Kinji's impressive martial skills, she said that he was the only person who looked at her properly, whilst everyone else looked at her as a sort of joke. Also due to being in poverty, Fuuma works part-time a lot, which she refers to as "training", in order to pay for her tuition as well as for subsistence. Fuuma does not know about Kinji's HSS and assumes that her master could become incredibly strong when he gets serious. As such she has a lot of blind trust in Kinji. Trivia *Fuuma works at Shintojyou, a ramen shop, as a waitress. *In Episode 10 of the main series, Fuuma makes a cameo appearance in the changing room scene. *According to Kinji, Fuuma sings beautifully. *Fuuma gets a volume cover nine years after her introduction in Volume 5. *Fuuma's gun is a matchlock musket that has been in family for a long time. It has a reload time of 15 seconds, something Fuuma takes pride in because it used to take longer when she was in middle school. Kinji thinks this is extremely unreliable and was annoyed by Kinzou Tohyama being so appreciative of the old gun that he was moved to tears. *Contrary to Kinji's expectations of a Ninja mansion, Fuuma's house is ordinary to the extreme. Kinji says its layout is somewhat similar to the Nobi house from Doreamon. *Fuuma lives with her parents and younger brother. Her father is slightly chubby and her mother beautiful. Her brother looks like Captain Tsubasa. *Unlike Fuuma who stick to the archaic methods of traditional ninjas because of her hobby, the rest of her family adapts the ninja philosophy to the modern world and conceal their identities by appearing as normal as possible. The rest of the family tries to get Fuuma to modernize her method to little effect. *Kinzou was extremely excited when he first met Fuuma due to the romanticized portrayal of ninjas in western media. Kinji said that his outlook was twisted by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *7 generations ago, Fuuma ninjas served a member of the Tohyama clan. References Category:Characters Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Lezzard Category:Female Category:Amica Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters Category:Hidan no Aria Characters